politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Achenar
The Meta Board is a metaphysical realm that transcends narrative conventions and exists only in the minds of the Readers. It had settled on the Prime Fragment (generally known to its other inhabitants as Orbis) on December 10th after drifting for aeons on the Sea of Fragments in search of entertainment following Lady Lambdadelta's great victory over Featherine Augustus Aurora in the Battle of the Witch Senate. Deeming life on the Prime Fragment to be too boring for an ageless Voyager Witch, Lambdadelta made the decision on July 2nd, 2 MR to return to the Sea of Fragments in search of more entertainment. The nation reformed in 2015 under Solaris's rule. As of Q2 2017; Featherine is the current leader of the Meta Board Cities of the Meta Board The Meta Board has ten major cities. Two are currently in a rebuilding process after the Valentine's Day Event of 2017. Lambdagrad The national capital, Lambdagrad, was the seat of the Meta Board's government. From the Konpeitō Palace (presently drifting on the Sea of Fragments) in the city's centre, Lambdadelta ruled over her citizens with a benevolent iron fist. Also located in the palace is the headquarters of Lambdadelta's personal guard, the Chiester Sisters Imperial Guard Corps. Lambdagrad had a population of around 210,000 people and was serviced by Meta Board Nuclear Power Complex #1. Kastelgrad The Meta Board's second city, Kastelgrad, was the seat of Lambdadelta's most prized possession, the Witch of Miracles, Bernkastel. The city was the centre of the Meta Board's thriving tea industry. Kastelgrad had a population of around 210,000 people and was serviced by Meta Board Nuclear Power Complex #2. Beatograd The third city of the Meta Board, Beatograd, was the seat of Lambdadelta's long-time friend Beatrice the Golden. The city was mainly concerned with producing sufficient quantities of candy for the consumption of the Meta Board's citizens. Beatograd had a population of around 210,000 people and was serviced by Meta Board Nuclear Power Complex #3. Erikagrad The fourth city of the Meta Board, Erikagrad, was the seat of Erika Furudo This city was home to the nation's biggest trading port and shipbuilding industry. Erikagrad had a population of around 210,000 people and was serviced by Meta Board Nuclear Power Complex #4. Virgilgrad The fifth city of the Meta Board, Virgiliagrad, was the seat of Virgilia. This city was the Meta Board's educational hub and home of the trans-dimensional portal to the City of Books, located in the Witch Senate. Virgiliagrad had a population of around 210,000 people and was serviced by Meta Board Nuclear Power Complex #5. Dlanorgrad The sixth city of the Meta Board, Dlanorgrad, was the seat of Dlanor A. Knox. This city was the headquarters of the Meta Board's police and investigations department. The Eiserne Jungfrau were also headquartered here. Due to the Meta Board's complete abolition of crime on 21 January, 2 MR, these services were generally contracted out to other nations in need of them. Dlanorgrad had a population of around 210,000 people and was serviced by Meta Board Nuclear Power Complex #6. Chiestergrad The seventh city of the Meta Board, Chiestergrad, was the vacation home and training centre of the Chiester Sisters Imperial Guard Corps. This city was home to the headquarters of the Meta Armed Forces and the largest military base in the Meta Board. Chiestergrad had a population of around 210,000 people and was serviced by Meta Board Nuclear Power Complex #7. Rengokugrad The eighth city of the Meta Board, Rengokugrad, was home to the Seven Sisters of Purgatory and was the centre of the Meta Board's booming tableware and furniture industries. Rengokugrad had a population of around 205,000 people and was serviced by Meta Board Nuclear Power Complex #8. Yasugrad The ninth city of the Meta Board, Yasugrad, was home to the Gallery of Truth and was the centre of the Meta Board's literature publishing industry. The city was also home to the Statue of Shkanon (since relocated to the Konpeitō Palace's main hall), one of the Meta Board's most notable (and tallest, at 19 metres) monuments. Yasugrad had a population of around 205,000 people and was serviced by Meta Board Nuclear Power Complex #9. Angegrad The tenth city of the Meta Board, Angegrad, was home to the Hall of Cynics and was the centre of the Meta Board's firearms manufacturing industry. The city was also home to the corporate headquarters of the Meta Board's oldest and largest fast-food restaurant chain. Angegrad had a population of around 200,000 people and was serviced by Meta Board Nuclear Power Complex #10. Trivia * This is the only nation to ever be in control by two different players. By a Cybernations user named Arrnea between 2013-2014. And a P&W user with the original name of "Solaris" from 2015-onwards. Category:Meta Board-related articles